fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR43
The Sparkle Of Joy! Hinata's Dream Revealed! (喜びの輝き！日向の夢が明らかに！''Yorokobi no kagayaki! Hinata no yume ga akiraka ni!) is the forty-third episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 92nd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hinata's dream. Plot The students at Flora Academy are going camping in the mountains, where Hanae reveals that her dream is to become a fashion designer. Everyone else reveals their dream, but Hinata doesn't. Everyone tries to get Hinata to tell, but she still doesn't. All she says is that her dream is who she really is, and the dream has the "sparkle of joy" in it. What is this dream? Synopsis Akiyama-sensei announced to the class that it was time for their yearly camping trip once again, and most students cheered with excitement, including Tsubomi. Akiyama-sensei said that the camping trip was on the weekend, and also said that she wanted everyone to be on their best behaviour, after all, they were representing Flora Academy. Everyone cheered again. The weekend quickly came, and the students were at Flora Academy with their bags. Hanae, Hinata, Tsubomi and Itsuki were talking to the other Cures on the phone, and hung up. Akiyama-sensei said once again that she wanted everyone on their best behaviour, and if a person wasn't good, she would call their parents to pick them up, but most importantly, she said that she wanted everyone to have fun at the camp. The bus arrived, and everyone got on it. Hanae and Hinata sat next to each other, and Tsubomi and Itsuki sat behind them. Hanae and Hinata opened one of their bags, and pulled out bottles and gave them to Chypre and Potpourri, who both began to drink. The bus then left the school, and Tsubomi asked where the camp was located. Hanae said that they usually camped on Mount Eien, which was near Umi Beach. Itsuki asked what will be happening at the camp, and Hinata replied that during the day, the students do all sorts of fun things, like bungee jumping, surfing, beach volleyball, water skiing and hiking, and at night, the students tell scary stories, make s'mores, and play hide-and-seek in the dark. Chypre said the camp sounded fun, and Hanae said that it was. Hanae then pulled out her phone, and plugged in headphones, and started listening to one of Momoka's songs. Tsubomi and Itsuki both pulled out books, and began to read. Hinata fell asleep. An hour later, the bus had arrived at Mount Eien, where everyone began to take their things and climb to the top of the mountain. At the top of Mount Eien, everyone began to set up their tents. After everyone had finished, they sat down in a circle, and Akiyama-sensei asked what people wanted to be when they grew older. Hanae stood up, and said that she wanted to be a fashion designer, and made a comical face, making everyone laugh. Everyone began saying what they wanted to become, and Itsuki said that she was still confused on what she wanted to be. Finally, Hinata was left. Hanae asked her what she wanted to be, but Hinata said that she would probably never tell, as her dream was a secret. All she said that her dream was who she really was, and had the "sparkle of joy" in it. That night, Hanae stretched her arms and said that was a fun game of hide-and-seek. Tsubomi said that Itsuki was really good at finding things, because she found everyone really quickly. Hanae added that Itsuki found Hinata really quick. Akiyama-sensei then walked up to the four girls, and said that it was time for s'mores and scary stories. Hanae cheered happily, and everyone walked to the campfire and began making s'mores. One of the girls then said that she had a scary story to tell, and began telling it. The girl continued the story, and made everyone scared. Finally, it was time to go to sleep. Itsuki asked if Hinata would share her dream, but Hinata mumbled sleepily that she promised that she would never tell anyone until the time was right. The next day, the students went to the beach and did surfing, beach volleyball and water skiing. Hinata also gave Hanae a chocolate-flavoured pocky. Afterwards, they went back to the top of Mount Eien and did bungee jumping. Meanwhile, Marudeva was watching the students do bungee jumping, and muttered that doing something fun was unfair, because Lady Sabakuno Namida had put him and Hajar on overtime, because they were losing more battles with the Pretty Cure. However, Ayano, Rina, Minako, Erika and Yuri had been shopping, and saw Marudeva. They then assumed that he was up to no good. Much to the girls' shock, Marudeva suddenly disappeared. Ayano said that he probably went to Mount Eien, where the Flora Academy students were camping. The five Cures then ran to Mount Eien. A girl (the same one who had told the scary story the night before) was standing at the top of Mount Eien. She wished that she would go bungee jumping as well, but she was scared of heights. Suddenly, Marudeva appeared behind her and looked at the girl's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with the helmet that the girl was holding, and it turned into a Desertrian. Akiyama-sensei evacuated the students, and realised that students were still bungee jumping. She looked down at the two girls, and saw that it was both Hanae and Hinata, who both smiled sheepishly at her. Hanae and Hinata got back up to the top of Mount Eien, and, along with Tsubomi and Itsuki, transformed into Pretty Cure. They began to fight the Desertrian, and thankfully, the other Cures came to help them. After a while, the Cures managed to weaken the Desertrian, and performed "Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into the girl, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. The girl woke up, and said that she was thankful for the Pretty Cure saving her. Hinata said that it was the dream of Pretty Cure to protect everyone's happiness. Itsuki then realised that Hinata's dream was to become someone who could make others smile. Yuri said that Hinata's dream was a noble dream, and Hinata smiled at everyone, and said her catchphrase. Major Events * The thirty-ninth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Akiyama-sensei * Hisakawa Asuka * Kagome Eri * Mizushima Shinju * Ishikawa Rin Trivia Gallery 1xj5.jpg|An excited Tsubomi Hanae and Hinata.jpg|Hinata giving Hanae a chocolate pocky IshikawaRin.jpg|Rin watching the ocean Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures